Okaerinasai
by ddeiSmile
Summary: Sesshomaru pasó directo y clavó su cristalina mirada en su cachorro y luego sobre Rin. Con una ternura impropia de él lo observó reconociendo que se había tardado demasiado en regresar.


InuYasha Copyright © Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Okαeгinαsαi**►  
—_Autor: ddeıS_—

* * *

Nerviosa, así se sentía. Podía percibir a la perfección los latidos de su corazón latir con fiereza contra su pecho. Tomo aire intentando calmarse mientras apoyaba su diestra sobre su garganta, cerrando los ojos contó mentalmente desde el cero hasta el diez pero sus intentos fueron inútiles, incluso una caminada de extremo a extremo en la gran habitación había resultado innecesario; su nerviosismo no cesaba.

Cansada ya y temiendo dañar algo de su elaborado peinado, maquillaje o incluso arrugar mínimamente aquella tela tan delicada que cubría su cuerpo en un delicado y precioso kimono, decidió permanecer de pie, estoica, imaginando y rememorando los tantos campos que visitó de niña junto a Ah-Un y Jaken-sama.

Rió al recordar las innumerables discusiones que había sufrido con el _gran_ Jaken-_sama_.

Tapó sus labios para no volver a reírse de su propia broma. Sentía que todos la escucharían y aquello sólo empeoraría su nerviosismo. Rogaba a todos los dioses que no la notaran pero sabía que era casi imposible por no recordarse que realmente estaban allí por ella.

—¿Rin-_sama_?

Se giró velozmente encontrándose con una hermosa _yōkai_, sus ojos se iluminaron de inmediato al ver la desesperación que su cachorro mostraba por soltarse de la mano que le sostenía gentilmente y correr hasta ella. Sonrió mientras se arrodillaba, abriendo sus brazos con dulzura.

Los ojos ámbar del cachorro se iluminaron y soltando una carcajada baja corrió sin dudarlo hasta los brazos de su madre.

—¡_Bocchan_! —exclamó la mujer sorprendida por la actuación del niño.

—Está bien —concilió Rin—, puede retirarse, Nala-_san_.

La joven realizó una reverencia y aún dudosa desapareció tras la puerta de madera tallada.

Rin acarició los cabellos de su pequeño y alzándolo en brazos se puso de pie, alcanzando a besar la media luna que reposaba en su frente.

—¿Dónde está _Otousan_? —preguntó inocentemente—. Le he buscando por todas partes, _Okaasan_. Jaken-_sama_ tampoco está.

Rin suspiró ante la impaciencia de su cachorro. Sentía que su falta de paciencia era similar a la de Inuyasha.

—Pronto estará con nosotros. ¿No te sientes nervioso?

Su hijo sonrió maliciosamente, negando con efusividad mientras desordenaba sus hermosos cabellos grisáceos. Rin se apresuró a acariciarlos con suavidad para peinarle y además acariciarle con dulzura las tiernas orejitas que sobresalían de su pequeña cabeza.

Se sentía orgullosa de su hijo y se sintió torpe al siquiera preguntarle si se sentía como ella. Su cachorro estaba acostumbrado, vivía en su sangre ser altivo y centrado como su padre en momentos como aquellos, se desenvolvía con naturaleza destilando perfección y belleza. Sin duda sería un hombre sumamente apuesto, seguro de sí mismo, poderoso y por supuesto carismático. Rió ante sus pensamientos mientras su pequeño le regalaba una mirada confundida y para restarle importancia besó su nariz con dulzura.

—¡Rin, niña torpe! —la puerta se abrió de golpe— ¿Cómo es posible que hayas atrapado a _Bocchan_? ¡Aún no está listo! Por tú culpa todo se retrasará.

Rin parpadeó confundida, ignorando al _y__ō__kai_.

—Pero si está perfectamente vestido —aferró a su cachorro contra su pecho—, además no lo he visto desde ayer —gimoteó lastimeramente—. Inuo no debería estar tanto tiempo lejos de mí, Jaken-_sama_, no resisto estar sin él.

El _hany__ō_ se sonrojó fugazmente mientras sentía que su madre le daba repetidos besos en su rostro, aumentando su bochorno.

—¡_Okaasan_! —exclamó—, no puedes besarme así. Ya soy un niño grande.

Rin rió abiertamente, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

—Jamás serás lo suficientemente grande para mí, Inuo. Siempre serás mi bebé.

El peliplata se limitó a cruzar sus brazos aparentando enojo aún cuando se notaba que estaba suprimiendo una sonrisa. Jaken se exasperó ante las palabras de Rin, acercándose más hasta la mujer.

—¡No seas molesta, Rin! —gruñó—, Bocchan ya está creciendo y a paso agigantado —gimoteó sintiéndose nostálgico—. ¡Apenas ayer era un pequeño cachorro de simples meses que no podía ni abrir sus ojos!

La aludida rió por lo bajo enterneciéndose ante la adoración que Jaken sentía con su hijo. Después de todo el youkai se había encargado personalmente de supervisar el cuidado de su cachorro —era terriblemente malo con los pañales sin contar su falta de tacto para alimentarle, pero en pocas palabras sentía que él se había encargado en su totalidad de criarlo— mientras ella superaba el difícil parto. Dos meses, exactamente, pasó en el lecho junto a Sesshomaru esperando a que su salud mejorara apenas moviéndose para darle pecho a su cachorro.

Inuo suspiró.

—¿Dónde está _Otousan_, Jaken-_jiisan(1)_?

El _hany__ō _abrió la boca para responderle pero Inuo olfateó el aire deteniendo cualquier palabra de Jaken. Su rostro cambió totalmente y la emoción corrió por sus venas, de inmediato saltó sobre el regazo de su madre para colocarse de pie junto a ésta. Inspirando para hinchar su pecho enderezó la espalda mientras mostraba una sonrisa orgullosa.

Rin rió por lo bajo consciente que Sesshomaru se acercaba y ante esto un suave sonrojo se acentúo en sus mejillas. Jaken por supuesto sonrió orgulloso de Inuo y se mantuvo impasible observando la puerta que permanecía cerrada.

Pasos ligeros pero firmes se dejaron escuchar de inmediato y al cesar la puerta se abrió dándole paso a un par de guardias. Sesshomaru pasó directo y clavó su cristalina mirada en su cachorro y luego sobre Rin, ignorando el saludo cargado de felicidad que Jaken le había entregado. Con una señal pidió que todos abandonaran la habitación y así le fue concedido. Una vez solos permaneció de pie a unos cuantos centímetros de Inuo y Rin, analizándolos a ambos con la mirada.

—_Okaerinasai, Otousan(2)._

Sesshomaru tomó aire imperceptiblemente mientras sus ojos brillaban de orgullo. Avanzó en silencio hasta quedar frente a su cachorro y tras alcanzar sus cabellos, acariciándolos con una ternura impropia de él lo observó reconociendo que se había tardado demasiado en regresar.

—_Tadaima_ —respondió para sorpresa de Rin, más no de Inuo quien se contuvo de aumentar su sonrisa tratando de parecer más maduro sin embargo al observar que éste se iba a levantar tomó su mano deteniéndole. Sesshomaru lo inspeccionó con cuidado olfateando su aroma para saber si algo le sucedía sin embargo sólo notó la duda de su cachorro quien armándose de valor se lanzó a sus brazos para estrecharlo con fuerza. Sesshomaru correspondió el gesto—, _watashi no musuko(3)_ —completó.

Inuo se estremeció ya que él tampoco estaba acostumbrado a muestras de afecto de parte de su padre, sin embargo su amor por éste era infinito y su admiración inigualable, Sesshomaru era consciente de esto y al sentirlo tan suyo solía ser más cariñoso con el niño en la intimidad, era ésta la razón por la que el cachorro solía pedir con desesperación permanecer en privado con su padre. Y Rin lo sabía por lo que ayudaba a que éste se escabullera de sus deberes para pasar horas junto a Sesshomaru cuando éste se encontraba en el palacio.

El hermoso demonio se colocó de pie tomando a su cachorro en brazos.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y una chispa saltó en el pecho de Rin, si antes había estado nerviosa ahora no podía encontrar una comparación. Bajó su rostro mientras enredaba sus dedos frente a su regazo y con dificultad se aclaró la garganta.

—Bienvenido, Sesshomaru-_sama_ —bisbisó entrecortadamente.

El aludido avanzó unos pasos y ella se estremeció deseando el contacto que estaba segura él pronto propiciaría. Inuo sonrió al ver a su madre tan nerviosa, sin dudarlo se inclinó hasta alcanzar el oído de su padre y comenzó a susurrar llamando la atención de su madre quien alzó el rostro intentando escuchar lo que éste le decía a Sesshomaru.

Los ojos del _y__ō__kai_ brillaron y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al separarse Inuo sonrió de la misma forma y Rin sintió que se le iba el alma en aquél instante. Su hijo era igual a su padre, las marcas en sus mejillas, sus ojos y cabello y más aún cuando ambos sonreían de aquella manera, mostrándose complacidos y maliciosos y de inmediato se supo en problemas.

Sonrojándose por haberse quedado embelesada admirando la belleza de su familia bajó el rostro una vez más.

—¿Estoy vestida correctamente, Sesshomaru-sama? —murmuró para tratar de distraer su mente.

—Rin —le llamó para que alzara el rostro.

La aludida sólo logró cerrar sus párpados con fuerza y se estremeció al sentir cómo Sesshomaru bajaba a Inuo y éste corría hacia la puerta. Escuchó sin poder calmar los latidos de su corazón cómo su cachorro le pedía a Jaken que le acompañara para buscar algo en su habitación y se vio tentada a reír cuando el demonio exclamaba que no corriera, Inuo era demasiado veloz, a su corta edad podía darle una pelea bastante cansina a su padre cuando se trataba de correr.

—Rin —repitió en un tono extremadamente ronco—, mírame.

La pelinegro alzó la mirada y aún cuando su cuerpo temblaba su semblante permanecía cálido, demostrándole cuánto lo había extrañado y el amor que sentía por él.

Sesshomaru bufó mentalmente al darse cuenta que ni la distancia apaciguaba la adoración que sentía por la mujer que tenía frente a él. Sin contenerse deslizó su mano derecha por el cuello de porcelana, acariciándolo con suavidad, sus dedos delinearon la piel expuesta hasta subir a su mejilla en la cual apoyó la palma. Rin se estremeció al sentir que la mano libre de su señor se había posado en su otra mejilla, atrapándola totalmente.

Los ojos de ambos permanecieron unidos hasta que Sesshomaru cortó la distancia disfrutando del aliento cálido que ella le regalaba mientras cerraba sus ojos. Respiró el aroma de Rin soltando el aire por la boca, causando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de su protegida y sin poder resistirse posicionó sus labios sobre los de ella.

El contacto fue suave hasta que ella colocándose de puntitas ladeó su rostro comenzando a mover sus labios de forma suave, él correspondió aumentando la fuerza del beso, mordisqueando, lamiendo y succionando sus labios con dulzura y hambre. Su mano derecha se apoyó en la nuca mientras la izquierda tomaba poder de la cintura femenina pegándola a su cuerpo.

Rin comenzó a juguetear de igual forma con el labio inferior de Sesshomaru, rodeando su cuello para abrazarlo con necesidad. Pronto sintió la muda pregunta de su amo pidiéndole permiso para adentrar su lengua y se lo concedió animándose a acariciar la de él con la propia.

Rin suspiró dentro del beso, ahogando su suave gemido en la garganta del _y__ō__kai_; los sentidos de Sesshomaru se escandalizaron causando que su instinto exigiera hacerla suya en aquél instante. Gruñó ronco contra los labios de ella estrechándola con más fuerza, aumentando la pasión de su beso rayando en lo erótico.

—¡_Bocchan_! —escucharon los pasos de Inuo aproximarse con velocidad—, pare de correr _Bocchan_ —suplicó Jaken, falto de aire.

El _hany__ō_ abrió la puerta con sus ojos llenos de orgullo encontrándose a su madre con el rostro totalmente rojo mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con la respiración acelerada, su padre por el contrario permanecía cerca de ella totalmente impasible. Reconoció al instante lo que su hijo traía en manos y se adelantó para observarlo con cuidado.

Inuo le entregó con emoción la pequeña daga.

Rin parpadeó sorprendida adelantándose para ver aquello.

—Inuo —llamó con la sorpresa manchando su tono de voz— ¿Qué hacías con eso?

—_Otousan_ me lo entregó para protegerte, _Okaasan_ —explicó—. Pero ahora que él está aquí podrá protegerte.

Rin se sonrojó momentáneamente y aún cuando deseó exclamarle que no era correcto entregarle aquello al pequeño prefirió guardárselo para cuando estuvieran en su habitación, después de todo aquellas eran las formas en las que Sesshomaru le mostraba a su hijo su afecto y confianza, sólo tenía que sugerirle hacerlo de otra forma y darle algunas ideas. Si bien confiaba en su pequeño aún no deseaba que éste tomara armas. Observó a Sesshomaru quien se había enderezado y notó que éste tenía sus ojos sobre ella, su sonrojo aumentó sospechando que no le dejaría hablar en la noche.

Sentía que la devoraba con sus ojos y antes de expresar su incomodidad escuchó exclamaciones.

Pronto el júbilo comenzó a escucharse de forma estruendosa, Inuo se adelantó emocionado hacia la gran puerta que daba paso hacia el exterior y con impaciencia exclamó que abrieran las puertas.

Rin se estremeció, aún no conseguía acostumbrarse a aquellos encuentros con el pueblo de Sesshomaru. Los _y__ō__kais_ sentían sienta renitencia a verla junto a su amo y ella no quería incomodarlos, se ahorraba la molestia a ella misma.

—Rin, no temas —exigió Sesshomaru.

Cuando alzó la vista éste sólo observaba con cierto dejo de orgullo a su cachorro quien descansaba sus brazos tras la espalda de forma altiva con una sonrisa imperceptible asomando su belleza frente a los presentes.

—Es fácil decirlo —suspiró.

Sesshomaru bajó sus pupilas hasta ella sin mover ni un solo músculo.

—Eres la señora de éstas tierras, Rin —sentenció—. Debes comportarte.

Aún cuando aquellas palabras sonaron a un regaño Rin sonrió descubriendo tras aquello que sólo quería calmarla y darle seguridad, notó con cierta vergüenza por haberlo hecho esperar, cómo mantenía su brazo doblado para que ella lo tomara. Con un nuevo suspiro lo hizo y al salir al exterior los gritos se volvieron a escuchar.

Su cuerpo se estremeció alzando su rostro con altivez, negándose a bajarlo cohibida.

—Inuo —llamó con tono dulce—, espera —pidió.

El pequeño detuvo sus pasos justo antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras para desfilar frente a quienes en un futuro lejano serían sus súbditos. Rin se sintió más nerviosa aún al observar las escaleras repitiéndose que no debía bajar sus ojos del frente y que su semblante tendría que permanecer impasible.

Inuo tomó la mano libre de su madre y ésta la apretó con dulzura buscando consuelo pero otra mano se encargó de darle más seguridad, Sesshomaru deslizó su diestra en su cintura mientras con su mano libre tomaba la de ella. Inuo sonrió saltándose de su madre a quien había decidido esperar para ayudarle pues conocía los sentimientos de ésta.

Adelantándose sólo un par de escalones continuó su camino mientras Rin apoyaba todo su cuerpo en el de su actual esposo.

Sonrió con dulzura mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban y deteniéndose por unos segundos se inclinó hasta alcanzar el oído de Sesshomaru.

—Sesshomaru-sama —llamó, éste centró toda su atención en ella aún cuando no la miraba—, recuerde que lo amo.

El demonio la estrechó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo y continuaron su camino.

—¡Nuestro amo y señor ha regresado! —exclamó Jaken— ¡Los enemigos han sido eliminados por Milord, mostraos agradecidos y reverenciad a la familia real! ¡Finalmente la paz reinará!

Los gritos volvieron a dejarse escuchar en un estallido de felicidad y armonía, Sesshomaru olfateó el aroma de Rin sintiéndose verdaderamente en casa y en un movimiento fugaz besó su frente.

—Siempre estarás allí para recordármelo, Rin —exigió.

La morena lo observó fijamente tras dejar de caminar y sonrió.

—Aún después de la muerte.

* * *

_F_in

* * *

**!**βeta r: _No está beteado._

_Malvados viscos/Aclaraciones:_  
1→-jiisan: Abuelo  
2→Okaerinasai, Otousan: Bienvenido, padre.  
3→Tadaima, watashi no musuki: Estoy en casa, hijo mío. (Traducido con exactitud: Mí hijo).


End file.
